The Glass Mask
by ni-you-wo-de-xin
Summary: [HIATUS] A tragic story. One sided NaruSasu.
1. The glass mask

The Glass Mask

_I know you won't mind,_

_Because you never see me,_

As I see you walking down the aisle, hand in hand, and then I hear the vows, and the two words that will forever bond you and forever part us, I can only smile. Smile and put on the mask that I've been wearing for the past ten years since I met you. It's a mask made of glass, and I'm sure that very soon, it will shatter, and the shards will lodge themselves deep in every fiber of my being, tearing away at my heart and mind until there's nothing left of me.

_But this glass mask of mine,_

_Slowly is breaking._

But I won't mind.

_And I will go on,_

_And I will pretend,_

I know this is the way it was meant to be. I will remain alone for the rest of my life, only to be re born and live through this loneliness again.

_That I am fine,_

_And in the end,_

As the rain begins to fall, and I realize that I am the only one left here, and that you are already long gone, and that all your happy friends are already long gone, and that all my happy dreams are also long gone away with you, I guess that I'm not alone. No, I'm sitting here, in the wet grass, letting the rain pour down over me in thick sheets, and all the while, misery sits by me, my silent companion.

_I will continue,_

_And in my darkness hope,_

And I close my eyes to drift of into sleep, and I pray that I never have to wake up again. My final words are heard by no one.

_That this glass mask of mine,_

_For a moment longer will hold,_

Only by my silent company.

_And in this way,_

_My denial complete,_

And as I drift off into sleep, I know that you will be happier this way. Married to a beautiful young girl, and you can revive your clan, and your children will be the pride of the village, and you wife will be there waiting for you with a happy smile at the end of each mission, and at the close of each day.

_I hope you can live,_

_With what you've done to me._

This is the way it's meant to be. You will carry out your revenge, and you won't feel a deep void inside you any more, because you'll have something to go home to.

_And I know that you can,_

_Because you are oblivious,_

And I will have no one.

_But I cannot blame you,_

_And all through my sadness,_

And so I will watch you from a distance, and know that I can never have you, and know that this is how it will be, in a never ending cycle, and I have resigned to that fate.

_I will watch you,_

_And even if you never turn to look back at me,_

Kami, I hope I never wake up.

_In my heart I will always believe,_

_That we shared something special,_

"Sasuke, I love you."

_And in a moment of truth,_

_My glass mask will shatter,_

_And I'll speak my truths._

I wonder if you'll even notice I'm gone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I do however own that poem.**

**Please tell me what you think, and if there should be a sequel. I have an idea for one already though**


	2. I'm so sorry

**Okay, even though no one reviewed or even read the first chapter of this so far, I'm writing a sequel. Yes there is something wrong with me.**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Two months later…

It's Naruto's birthday today.

I haven't seen him in a while.

His phone isn't working.

I guess I'll have to go deliver this gift by hand.

When I get to the small house on the outskirts of the village, I'm surprised that I could have forgotten the degree of hatred he endured here.

The windows are all broken in, the walls covered with graffiti. I look closer. _Monster_. It's written all over. The very word sends chills down my spine.

I approach the front door. There is writing on this too.

But there is something different about this writing.

It is neat, in rows, in the darkest of black inks.

_Don't mourn for me._

_I am happier now._

_I have seen you smile,_

_A smile from the heart._

_You made your peace,_

_And so I will make mine._

_And even though you didn't know it,_

_I was always dead inside._

_I'm sorry for the way I am,_

_I never asked for this._

_I hope that you can leave me now,_

_In my eternal bliss._

_I can't fight my demons alone,_

_But neither can you my dear._

_I'm happy you've found someone,_

_With whom you can share your fear._

_It's not your fault,_

_And it's not mine either._

_Someone had to suffer,_

_And I guess it was my turn._

_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough,_

_To hold up high this burden._

_I hope you live your life to the fullest,_

_And I hope you never look back._

_I hope you have no regrets,_

_And may your happiness last._

_I pray you appreciate what you have,_

_A smile at each days close._

_The simple words of affection,_

_As subtle as a rose._

_Cherish what I never had._

_This despair in my heart,_

_The color is bright red._

_I'll be here with you forever._

_In your heart I'm waiting._

_I'll be there forever,_

_Even if you don't want me near._

As I read your poem, I begin to cry. _I'm so sorry._ There is nothing more I can say. I know what you've done now.

So this is why I haven't seen you.

Because of cold people like me, you were never loved. People like me, who called you a friend. But who then left you.

You were at my wedding, weren't you? I'm so sorry I didn't speak to you then. I should have.

After all, you were the one who brought me back form darkness.

I should have been able to save you from yourself. Had I just taken a second to notice you, maybe it wouldn't have ended like this.

I enter your house, because the door is not locked. I hope you don't mind.

There is a thin coat of dust over everything. It's obvious no one's lived here for some time now.

There is almost nothing in your house. A table, but only one chair.

A small twin bed with only one pillow.

On the small shelf across from the bed is a picture frame.

It's the picture of us with Sakura and Kakashi.

I go to the place where I was married.

It's a small clearing in a remote corner of the forest.

There, under a tree, is you.

You are leaning against a tree, eyes closed and smiling.

You open your eyes and smile at me.

The look in your eyes tells me all is forgiven.

Then the rain begins to fall, and I come back to reality.

You're not waking up.

I see your form there, sitting peacefully under a tree, eyes closed in a slumber from which you will never awake, and a small smile on your lips.

I don't know why, but I open one of your eyes.

The lid is cold and heavy.

Your once beautiful, vibrant blue eyes stare back at me, cold and dead.

_I'm so sorry._

**Written while listening to 'Hello' by Evanescence.**

**I know it's not very good, and maybe that's why no one read the first chapter. Oh well. Here it is though.**


	3. What else haven't I noticed?

**Okay people, here comes another way depressing chapter of this fiction. Wow, I must have some serious issues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own this song. It's Christina Aguilera's.**

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_Seems like it was yesterday  
When I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were,  
But I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today._

I broke down.

I cried.

I screamed.

I threw things and broke things.

I didn't go home.

Not for two days.

There was a search party sent out by my wife looking for me, but no one bothered to look here. I wonder why.

I don't know what to do. Should I have a funeral on my own here for him? Do I announce it to Hokage-sama? Would anyone care?

I guess the answer is obvious.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do   
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there_

I guess I'll tell Godaime. She seemed attached to him.

Two Days Later (Tsunade's POV)

It's the day of Naruto's funeral.

As expected, only one other person showed up.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Some days I feel broke inside  
But I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide   
'Cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, ooh_

As if in a black and white movie, it's raining.

His face is somber. His hair is damp and plastered to the sides of his face. He is in a black suit and tie. He is looking down. He is crying, his tears mixing with the rain streaming down his face.

I wonder where his wife is.

Probably refused to come.

I can just picture it. She probably asked him why he would want to go to a monster's funeral.

Sasuke's POV:

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back_

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why do some people have to suffer like that?

Why do some people break down under that pressure?

Why do some people go into denial?

Why do some people block out the world and become cold bastards?

How could he live the way he did?

_If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_

Why did none of us notice? Why didn't I notice? The person he called his best friend. The person I called my only friend.

Some friend I am.

He was wearing a mask. A wall, hiding the real him from the rest of the world, but that wall was crumbling.

And I didn't even notice.

What else haven't I noticed?

"Gomen Naruto. Gomen."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

**Okay, I know it was terrible, I don't even really know where I was going with that one, I just realized that this song's lyrics really fit with the story I was writing.**


End file.
